finders_keepfandomcom-20200214-history
Finder's Keep Wiki
Visit the Finder's Keep Facebook page! ''' Hey You! Yeah you! While this website is still pretty new, it is being updated daily. But don't worry, we can always use your help! All you have to do is take a screenshot whenever you get something new, upgrade something, or right before and after you fuse something! Then fill in any missing details on this website. You don't even have to sign up! '''New Forum We have added a new section to the forums to discuss the development of the wiki. Feel free to stop on by and see what is going on behind the scenes and get first glimpses on new features to be implemented here. The dev section of the forums can be found here. The more we have, the more we know! Any help at all is appriciated. Thanks! Welcome to the Finder's Keep Wiki This is a wiki (crowd-sourced encyclopedia and information-sharing site) for the free-to-play iOS/Android game Finder's Keep developed by Big Blue Bubble. Finder's Keep is a simple loot-collecting RPG featuring lots of dungeons, battle skills, and more than 100 items! We are trying to stay constantly updated, so please feel free to contribute if you have any information that is not yet available here. Ask a question on our forum page, or drop a suggestion on the suggestion page! Description: A dungeon crawling, monster-slaying, weapon-hoarding adventure. Play today for free! RISK & REWARD COMBAT, utilizing 6 different damage types • Unlock skills by progressing through the tower, gaining XP and earning levels. • Pick a set of 3 Battle Abilities, select your weapons and armor and head into the tower to seek your fortune. • Strategize the most effective build, risk a lot and win big! CHALLENGING FOES! • Face powerful enemies who will test your mettle. • Bide your time or swing big, to your utter destruction or victory. FUSE AND POWER UP! • Fuse an ordinary weapon to make it extraordinary. • Level your gear to its max and then fuse it to bring out its true potential. • Take your Common sword and turn it into one of the Ultimate Weapons using materials you discover in the tower. CREATE A TEAM, UNLOCK REWARDS! • Exchange friend codes with people you know playing the game, and form a team. • Earn gold and rewards as you and your friends level up! PLUS: • Check back each day for different challenges and chest events • 1000s of Unique Items to Collect • Find and Collect Dozens of Unique Character Avatars • Climb the tower and challenge the dragon! • Daily challenges • Special events • Gain xp and level up to equip more powerful items • Monthly/weekly/daily dungeons • Try your luck with the ornate chest! Note: Finder’s Keep is FREE to download and play. There are in-app purchases available. In-app purchases may be disabled within your system settings. *A network connection is required to play. Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Fetid Shield of Toxicity.png Buster Sword.png Monster Preview.png Heavy Axe.png Hammer Axe.png Double Hammer Axe.png Nunchaku.png Molten Dragons Cleaver.png Mordant Morning Star.png Insects Claw.png Meat Bat.jpg Trout Remains.png Necrosis Edge.png Acrid Axe.png Cleaver.png Destroying Mace of Trapped Souls.png Slasher.png Photo.png IMG 0461.png Poleaxe of Greater Slashing.png Radiant Sheild of Glory.png Scimitar of the Black Flag.png Corrosive Guise.png Fetid Buffer.png Fetid Shield.png Dragonkin Stalwart.png Live Pages *Arsenal **Weapons **Shields **Helmets **Chestguards **Leg Guards **Boots **Rings **Necklaces **Materials **Dust **Special Items *Player Growth *Battle Abilities *Armor *Game Basics *Book pages *Suggestions Links *Official site @ Big Blue Bubble *Finder's Keep on iTunes *Finder's Keep on Google Play *Finder's Keep Facebook page *Finder's Keep Twitter page *Developer's Facebook page *Developer's Twitter page *Player review at TouchArcade forum Latest activity